The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Integrating data from disparate data sources into an existing data storage system having an established schema or ontology can be challenging. The process of moving data from one source into an established database, data repository or other storage system with a previously created schema or ontology may be termed a data integration. Integrating such data often requires defining or mapping schema relationships between varying data sources. Testing such schema relationships in a live production system, which is online and serving clients based on the data store, can degrade system performance and potentially cause data integrity issues. There is a need for techniques for validating data integrations without affecting the performance or integrity of a production system.
While each of the figures illustrates a particular embodiment for purposes of illustrating a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the figures.